bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Splicer
I have learnt to believe in BioShock, the splicer's wern't deformed by a biological weapon, as none was used, the Splicer's under Fontaine's control attacked during new years eve, Splicer's got deformed by using the plasmids so much it permanently changed their bodies, they have no Sanity left, Fontaine lent a 'Helping' hand to them, and then built up his army, they where all ran into Apollo Square and, then they escaped killing Ryan's guards, and therefore taking over the city. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:46, 2007 August 28. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Do splicers in the games respawn i just finnished bioshock one and i havent seen returend to any of the preveus levels--DeirdreKent101 23:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC)DeirdreKent101 Yes certain ones respawn. Some seem to be triggered by walking thru a path leading to the area. Others seem to reset after a time after you kill them. Ive played same levels for hours and killed the same respawns a dozen times. Special situation Splicers dont respawn. There seems to be a little randomization of locations where the splicers that respawn appear, which seems to get locked in (instead of rerandomizing on subsequent respawns). Testxyz 16:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Are they really insane? I've completed both games and have 1000G for them both. I really believe that Splicers are not front up lunatics (not all of them anyway). Throughout both games the player observes them having conversations with each other, dancing, showing the emotion of love, problem solving skills and being able to build turrets. I know there are a few insane junkies in the mix. But with the majority, they only try to kill you under order. bioshock 1 had them under Andrew Ryan's control, number 2 had them under Sofia Lambs. While they are obviously mutated and an angry folk, I don't think every one of them is insane. Wr1ghty 09:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Technacly, they are mental, concitering they talk to themselves.Also, in Pauper's Drop before you meet Grace Holloway. some splicers hanging from the ceiling can be seen.The Saturine in Arcadia are good examples of some crazy people.I'm just sayin'! :d-_-b Little sister 7364 03:50, 2010 February 28 Returning splicers I've seen Toasty,Baby Jane,Dr.Grossman,Waders,Breadwinner and Lady Smith. Are any of the other models in the game? Jarwulf 02:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : In BioShock 2, Toasty, Baby Jane, Dr. Grossman, Ducky (with Wadwers voice), Breadwinner and Lady Smith return, and Ducky's voice, Waders's model, Rosebud and Pigskin do not. A new model for Spiders and a new model for Brutes as well. GeneralGoose 20:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Since splicers can kill l'l sisters but li'l sisters can kill splicers? It was mentioned that 3 (excluding Fontain) splicers have had ADAM extraction needles sticking from them. And the only thing in the games that has a needle, is l'il sister (excluding a big sister), so something tells me that splicers can infact be killed by a little sister. Is this true? Naruto fan 6 10:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 :Sure it can be true, just not actually in-game. SteveZombie 22:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :TommyGun weilding Little Sisters would have been funny. Testxyz (talk) 00:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) : Splicers with Security Bots While playing the game, I saw some splicers with Security Bots, they both have like a glowing circle thingie around them, does that mean that the security bots got hacked by them and worked for them? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ 00:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. They hacked the Security Bot for their own use. The glowing circles are meant to help the player identify the connection. This is mostly useful for if there are multiple Splicers around, alarms is already sending bots, or you just want to be sure why there's a Security Bot flying around with the alarm off. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 18:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :The glowing circle/signal probably indicates a Hypnotize Security variant or some Telepathic Remote Control tonic is in use. I found that a headshot with Speargun on one was easy way to get a free Bot friend in BS2. :Testxyz (talk) 00:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Question: Splicers Quote I have my own idea for a quote, but I'm not sure if it's fully appropriate, so I'll ask your opinion here, first: :"It's like I'm in a crowded room with a bunch of lunatics... but the rooms my head." It is found here. I had quoted it from the audio files for him. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Confused What, exactly, are the Splicers splicing? The only ones that seem to manifest the use of a Plasmid are the Houdini Splicers, who have the ability to turn invisible. Other than that - what are they doing to themselves with the ADAM? Is it just Gene Tonics, like resistance to electrical attack? : 16:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) That would make sense. Yet there are so many advertisements for Telekinesis of Incinerate throughout Rapture, Implying that those were readily bought.--Isaac12 (talk) 17:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The advertisements (most?) were largely for consumer uses starting the stove/cigarettes, lighting electical stuff, etc.. Seems alot of Splicer ADAM use was more Tonics -- abilities that dont use up EVE.and seem (?) to be more persistant than Plasmids. (The good Combat Plasmids may just have been too expensive/short supply or ALOT of the Splicers we ran into were Ryans, who he really didnt need to have more of the Crazy Splicers running around and instead supplied them more with guns...) Years later in Lambs part of Rapture there just may be a general shortage of Plasmids. But yes it might have been more interesting to run into a few more Plasmid using opponents -- to make you use more of the ones you had to counter them (many people went thru the whole game using mostly Incinerate...) But making more NPCs use them might have required ALOT of additional scripting which they didnt care to do Testxyz 06:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Nitro Splicers The article says that they are rare. I don't believe they are so rare, I am only halfway through the game and I already encounterd many of them. I'll make a slight change in the article. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 10:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) They aren't rare for the Fishery, but after that they're pretty rare except for named ----- Not rare enough that its very obvious over and over that when you want to loot their grenade box its always (or seems to be ) empty...... Testxyz 00:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC). Move "Survivor" Splicer info to new article All of the gallery images in this article are related to the "Survivor" character/Splicer type that was cut from the game. Considering the large amount of information and images we have related to this cut feature, I think it should get it's own article instead of piggybacking on the main Splicer article. If you agree or disagree, please leave a response below. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree, especially since the entire gallery features the Survivor whereas there are a great deal more images that'd be more relevant to the article. It's also a Splicer model of its own, and so should have its own page as with the others. --Willbachbakal 17:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I also agree, especially with a lot of its content takes up most of the Trivia/Behind the Scenes section. If doing this, I suggest that it should be mentioned that it was originally from the Survivor concept of the game before it was rewritten and recycled as a Splicer, so that users at least know where it originated from. --Evans0305 21:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm for it. Will it be listed amongst the splicers(Spider, Houdini, Thuggish, etc) or with the models(Baby Jane, Toasty, Rosebud, etc)? Unownshipper 21:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Its mostly as a model, since it originated as a non-Spliced citizen from the Survivor concept idea of the game, and the "Survivor" name comes from the title that Colin Fix used as the concept on his Blog, hence why I want its revision mentioned, since "Survivor Splicer" does come off too much like a Splicer-Type (even though that sounds like an awesome idea for a Splicer). --Evans0305 01:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Since everyone agrees, I've moved the info to a Survivor article and left a link to the new article in the section on Splicer models. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Need to add reference to 'Scripted Events ???? http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Scripted_Events I dont recall seeing a cross-reference anywhere leading to this and there is some interesting stuff there Testxyz 00:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've mostly been working on this myself, but if others want to start the process of linking specific pages to the events that happen in them that'd be great. It's a little tricky at first, but it's repetitive enough to become easy. :Of course, any help completing this would be much appreciated as well. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) May need a new section for Burial at Sea : To note differences in the pre-Kashmir Incident Rapture. The boxes over heads is pretty funny, but the square shape is simpler to render (versus something more likely like a bag to hide the Splicers deformities). Circus of Values box with eye slot cut out. Actually you try to keep one balanced on your head without it sliding to a corner - doesnt work (maybe a smaller tighter fitting box would have looked too stupid or worse a metal can -- "Ned" Kelly anyone ?? ). I dub thee "Boxhead Splicer" ... Testxyz (talk) 00:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC)